Can't Live Without You
by lovejaeyong1401
Summary: "Aku tak bisa hidup jika tanpamu, hyung!" / Jaehyun x Taeyong / JAEYONG's love story / NCT
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Live Without You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong sudah bersahabat sejak mereka kanak-kanak. Selalu melakukan apapun berdua. Bermain, belajar bersama, berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan tidak jarang Jaehyun selalu menginap di rumah Taeyong. Karena letak rumah mereka bersebelahan, jadi ibu Jaehyun tak perlu mengkhawatirkan anaknya, keluarga Taeyong sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Dan meski usia mereka terpaut dua tahun namun mereka sangat nyambung dalam segala hal. Tak pernah sekali pun mereka bertengkar, karena mereka sudah saling memahami sifat masing-masing. Jadi tak pernah membuat salah satu dari mereka marah.

Semua orang juga tau mereka sangat dekat. Dimana ada Jaehyun pasti ada Taeyong. Dan jika seorang teman mencari Jaehyun, maka mereka hanya perlu mencari Taeyong karena sudah pasti Jaehyun bersama Taeyong. Mereka tak terpisahkan. Dan mereka sudah menganggap diri mereka seperti saudara kandung. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jaehyun, Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Taeyong seperti saudaranya sendiri, seperti _hyung_ nya sendiri. Namun tidak dengan Taeyong karena seiring berjalannya waktu, seiring bertambahnya usia mereka, Jaehyun tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang sangat tampan, dan sering kali Taeyong terpesona oleh ketampanan Jaehyun. Rasa sayang Taeyong kepada Jaehyun telah berubah. Rasa sayang seperti adiknya sendiri telah berubah menjadi rasa cinta. Taeyong sangat mencintai Jaehyun. Tapi tentu Taeyong tak akan mengatakannya kepada Jaehyun. Tidak akan pernah. Taeyong tak ingin Jaehyun membencinya jika Jaehyun tau perasaannya.

 _Taeyong akan menyimpannya dalam hati._ Namun Taeyong berharap. Sangat berharap Jaehyun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang lebih dari seorang sahabat atau saudara. Taeyong berharap Jaehyun juga mencintainya. Dan Taeyong mendapat sedikit cercah harapan itu ketika mereka sedang makan siang di kantin.

"Jae, kau lihat itu. Para perempuan itu terus melihatmu" ucap Taeyong sambil melihat kearah beberapa _yeoja_ yang sedang melihat kearah mereka sambil tertawa. "Apa tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang kau sukai?" tanya Taeyong basa-basi.

Jaehyun melihat kearah mereka sebentar saja dan membuat para yeoja itu tertawa kegirangan. "Tidak ada, _hyung_. Tidak ada yang aku suka. Lagi pula aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran, waktuku aku habiskan bersamamu" ucap Jaehyun sambil tersenyum menampilkan _dimple_ andalannya, membuat jantung Taeyong berdetak cepat. Taeyong segera memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin Jaehyun melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Jaehyun dengan senyum manis itu dapat membuat Taeyong jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Dan ucapan Jaehyun tadi membuat Taeyong bahagia. _Jaehyun akan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apa Jaehyun juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.. Entahlah. Hanya Jaehyun yang tau._

Namun rasa senang Taeyong dengan ucapan Jaehyun beberapa hari yang lalu langsung hilang. Ketika Taeyong tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Jaehyun dengan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau dan Taeyong _hyung_ hanya bersahabat" ucap Yuta, nama teman sekelas Jaehyun itu, membuat sebelah alis Jaehyun terangkat. Bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Yuta?"

"Maksudku, kalian selalu bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama, makan siang di kantin bersama, pulang sekolah juga bersama. Dan bahkan Taeyong _hyung_ selalu menunggumu saat kau ada latihan basket. Benarkan?"

"Lalu?" tanya Jaehyun, masih tak mengerti.

"Hal-hal semacam itu hanya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, kau tau?" ucap Yuta menjelaskan. Dan langsung mendapat pukulan di kepala.

"Yaa Jaehyun, kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Yuta sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau sudah gila ya, mana mungkin aku dan Taeyong _hyung_ berpacaran! Kalau bicara dipikir dulu, dasar otak udang!" ucap Jaehyun kesal. "Lagi pula kami sama-sama lelaki mana mungkin kami berpacaran" tambah Jaehyun masih dengan nada kesal

"Mungkin saja, Jae. Kau tau Taeil _hyung_ dan Doyoung berpacaran. Mereka sama-sama lelaki dan mungkin kau juga sama seperti mereka, suka dengan sesama jenis" ucap Yuta blak-blakan.

"Aku masih normal tau!" protes Jaehyun lagi.

"Tapi Taeyong _hyung_ manis sekali, Jae. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sud..." belum sempat Yuta menyelesaikan kalimatnya Jaehyun sudah mengangkat tangan hendak memukul kepala temannya lagi. Yuta langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Aku dan Taeyong _hyung_ hanya bersahabat, hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Aku sudah menganggap dia sebagai kakakku sendiri. Tidak lebih"

Hanya percakapan singkat namun dapat membuat Taeyong diam membeku. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Harapannya sirna. Harapan yang sempat muncul itu kini hilang, berganti dengan kepedihan karena Jaehyun hanya menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak.

 _Hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, tidak lebih_

Malam harinya Taeyong tidak dapat tidur. Perkataan Jaehyun terus terngiang di kepalanya. Air mata jatuh dipipinya yang tirus.

" _Jaehyun tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu, Taeyong_ " ucap Taeyong pelan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Jaehyun hanya menganggapmu sebagai kakak, jangan berharap lebih_!" ucap Taeyong lagi sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya sakit sekali. Ini pertama kalinya Taeyong menangis karena Jaehyun. Bukan, bukan karena Jaehyun tapi karena cintanya kepada Jaehyun. Taeyong semakin terisak mengingatnya.

Sampai tengah malam Taeyong membiarkan dirinya menangis, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melampiaskan kesedihannya sampai puas, sampai air mata berhenti mengalir dengan sendirinya. Sampai ia dapat berfikir jernih lagi. Dan Taeyong berfikir ia tak ingin seperti ini. Tak ingin merasakan sakit seperti ini lagi. Taeyong harus menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada Jaehyun, dengan begitu ia tak kan sakit lagi, tak akan menangis lagi. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menghilangkannya? Bukankah dengan bertemu dengan Jaehyun akan membuat cintanya bertambah besar. Jaehyun selalu bersikap manis terhadapnya. Selalu membuat Taeyong tertawa karena ulahnya.

Hanya ada satu cara. Taeyong harus menghindar dari Jaehyun. Setidaknya untuk sementara sampai perasaan cintanya berkurang, dengan begitu ia bisa menganggap Jaehyun sebagai sahabat atau adik seperti dulu lagi.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallooo, I'm a new author here. \^^/ Kenalan dulu, yess? Aku Jaeyong's noona. Panggil aja Eonnie/Unnie karena aku yakin, aku 99,99 % lebih tua dari kalian. _ Dan karena aku baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya.. (^^)

Oh ya, terima kasih sudah membaca ff aku ini. And if you don't mind to give a review.. ^^

Bye~~ See you next chapter \^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't Live Without You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _Taeyong harus menghindar dari Jaehyun. Setidaknya untuk sementara sampai perasaan cintanya berkurang, dengan begitu ia bisa menganggap Jaehyum sebagai sahabat atau adik seperti dulu lagi._

* * *

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Jaehyun ke rumah Taeyong untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi nyonya Lee mengatakan bahwa Taeyong sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Taeyong _hyung_ sudah berangkat? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali, bi?" tanya Jaehyun kepada nyonya Lee yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan bibi.

"Taeyong bilang dia ada tugas yang belum dia selesaikan dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini" nyonya Lee memberi penjelasan.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya, bi" Jaehyun berpamitan kepada nyonya Lee dan segera berangkat sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah, Jaehyun mencoba menghubungi Taeyong, tapi Taeyong tak menjawab telfonnya. "Mungkin Taeyong _hyung_ masih mengerjakan tugasnya" pikir Jaehyun. Jaehyun pun mengirim pesan untuk Taeyong.

To : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Hyung, kenapa kau tidak memberi tau aku kalau kau harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Harusnya kau memberi tau ku, jadi aku kan bisa bangun lebih pagi._

Jaehyun menunggu pesan balasan dari Taeyong tapi Taeyong tak kunjung membalas pesannya. "Masih mengerjakan tugas rupanya" pikir Jaehyun lagi. Dan sesampainya di sekolah Jaehyun langsung menuju kelas Taeyong tapi tak mendapati Taeyong di kelasnya.

"Johnny _hyung_ , kau lihat _hyungku_ tidak?" tanya Jaehyun pada Johnny, teman sekelas Taeyong. Johnny pun tau siapa ' _hyungku_ ' yang dimaksud Jaehyun tanpa Jaehyun menyebutkan namanya.

"Tadi sih aku melihatnya di perpustakan" jawab Johnny.

 _'Oh, jadi benar Taeyong hyung sedang mengerjakan tugas'_ pikir Jaehyun. Dan sebenarnya Jaehyun ingin langsung ke perpustakaan tapi karena perpustakaan berlawanan arah dengan kelasnya dan sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi jadi Jaehyun mengurungkan niatnya. _'Nanti saja pas istirahat makan siang'_ ' Jaehyun berkata dalam hati, dan ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Jaehyun langsung bergegas ke kelas Taeyong dan lagi-lagi Taeyong tak berada di dalam kelasnya. Teman sekelas Taeyong mengatakan kalau Taeyong sedang ke kantin, Jaehyun pun segera ke kantin namun tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

"Kemana sih dia?!" ucap Jaehyun pelan sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya hendak menghubungi Taeyong tapi handphone Taeyong tidak aktif. Membuat Jaehyun kesal. Jaehyun pun kembali ke kelas dan melewati makan siangnya.

Jaehyun langsung keluar kelas setelah guru menutup jam pelajaran terakhir. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Setengah berlari menuju kelas Taeyong namun Taeyong sudah lebih dulu pulang. _'Kenapa hyung tak menungguku'._

Sesampainya di rumah Jaehyun langsung menuju kamar, menaruh tasnya sembarang dan membuka jendela kamarnya melihat kearah jendela kamar Taeyong yang berada di seberangnya. Tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Taeyong menutup jendela siang-siang begini. Jaehyun pun teringat ucapan nyonya Lee saat ia hendak ke rumah Taeyong pulang sekolah tadi.

 _Maaf Jae, Taeyong sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa diganggu sama sekali. Lain kali saja mainnya ya._

Jaehyun mengambil handphonenya, mengirim pesan pada Taeyong.

To : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Hyung, kau sibuk sekali ya sampai tak sempat membalas pesanku. :( Oh iya besok pagi kita berangkat bersama, ya jangan tinggalkan aku lagi._

Jaehyun bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Bersiap-siap dan segera ke rumah Taeyong setelah meminum susunya sampai habis. Tapi ia kecewa saat nyonya Lee mengatakan Taeyong baru saja berangkat. Jaehyun tak percaya, ia sudah bangun lebih pagi tapi Taeyong sudah meninggalkannya.

Seharian di sekolah Jaehyun tak dapat menemui Taeyong. Taeyong sangat sibuk, sangat sibuk hingga sulit untuk ditemui namun Jaehyun mencoba untuk mengerti. Ia kini tau siswa kelas tiga sedang persiapan untuk ujian kelulusan. Wali kelas mereka memberi banyak sekali soal-soal latihan. Untuk itu Jaehyun pasrah jika ia tak dapat menemui Taeyong.

Hari ini ia harus latihan basket meskipun ia sedang tidak bersemangat. Teman-temannya tidak mentolerir siapapun yang bolos latihan, meski ia ketua timnya. Jaehyun sedang berjalan pelan menuju hall basket saat handphonenya berbunyi, sebuah pesan masuk. Ia sangat bersemangat membuka pesan ketika melihat nama pengirimnya.

From : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Jaehyunnie, maaf aku baru membalas pesanmu. Saat ini aku sedang sibuk. Banyak sekali tugas yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku harap kau mengerti._

Jaehyun langsung membalas pesan Taeyong

To : Taeyong _hyung_

 _Aku mengerti kau sangat sibuk hyung, aku juga tak akan main ke rumahmu untuk saat ini, agar aku tak mengganggumu mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu. Tapi tak bisakah kita berangkat sekolah atau pulang sekolah bersama, hyung?_

Taeyong tak membalas pesannya lagi.

Sudah tiga hari ini Jaehyun tak bertemu Taeyong. Jaehyun berusaha bangun lebih pagi sekali agar ia dapat berangkat sekolah bersama Taeyong namun tak berhasil. Taeyong selalu berangkat lebih dulu. Saat pulang sekolah pun Jaehyun selalu bergegas keluar kelas sesaat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, lagi-lagi ia kalah cepat karena Taeyong sudah pulang lebih dulu. Jaehyun sedikit frustasi dan sempat berfikir kalau Taeyong sedang menghindar darinya. Tapi kenapa? Apa salahnya? Dan kenapa Taeyong tak menjawab telfonnya? Kenapa Taeyong tak pernah membalas pesannya? Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal saat ia berfikir kapan ia membuat Taeyong marah. Seingatnya ia tak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Taeyong marah padanya.. Arrrg. Lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Seminggu sudah Taeyong _menghindar_. Ya, Jaehyun yakin sekali Taeyong menghindar darinya. Jika Taeyong sibuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas, kenapa Taeyong tak mau berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersamanya? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Jaehyun harus menemui Taeyong, bagaimanapun caranya. Meski ia harus bolos sekolah hari ini, dan karena ia selalu tak berhasil bertemu Taeyong karena Taeyong selalu pulang lebih cepat darinya maka ia memutuskan menunggu Taeyong di halte bis saat jam pulang sekolah.

Jaehyun melirik jam tangannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Selalu melihat kearah bis yang lewat. Dan saat sebuah bis berhenti di depannya ia langsung berdiri. Matanya melihat kesetiap orang yang turun. Hanya sedikit sehingga tak lama matanya melihat sosok yang ditunggunya.

"Hyung"

"Jae..hyun..."

 **TBC**

* * *

Heyy,,, gimana ceritanya? Ga pada sedihkan? ^^ Kalo pada nanya happy ending atau ngga,, rahasia.. Hehehe \ / Pokoknya siapin tissue aja.. Hihihi

Thx yang udah review yaa.. See you next chapter.. \^^/


	3. Chapter 3 : End Chapter

**Can't Live Without You**

 **Jaehyun x Taeyong**

* * *

 _"Hyung_ "

"Jae...hyun"

Taeyong terkejut, tak menyangka ia akan bertemu Jaehyun disini. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Taeyong terdengar sedikit gugup.

"Menunggumu" jawab Jaehyun singkat.

"Menungguku untuk apa?" tanya Taeyong lagi basa-basi karena sebenarnya ia tau kenapa Jaehyun menunggunya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, _hyung_ " jawab Jaehyun terdengar serius.

"Maaf, Jae. Tapi aku sedang buru-buru pulang. Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas" ucap Taeyong berusaha untuk menghindar. Dan baru saja ia melangkah melewati Jaehyun, Jaehyun memegang pergelangan tangannya. Menahan langkahnya.

"Sebentar saja, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun, masih memegang tangan Taeyong.

"Jae, aku benar-benar sedang buru-buru pulang" ucap Taeyong

"Aku mohon, _hyung_. Kita harus bicara" Jaehyun sedikit memohon.

"Tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" Taeyong berkata pelan sambil mencoba melepas tangannya.

" _Hyung_..." Jaehyun menatap mata Taeyong yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Lepaskan, Jaehyun!" Taeyong memohon sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya lagi namun Jaehyun semakin mengencangkan pegangannya. "Sakit, Jae! Lepaskan" Taeyong berkata seperti menahan sakit dan sepertinya pergelangan tangannya memerah karena Jaehyun memegangnya terlalu kencang. Jaehyun yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan tangan Taeyong perlahan. Setelah Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya ia pun langsung melangkah pergi.

"Apa salahku, _hyung_? Apa salahku sampai kau menghindar dariku?" Jaehyun berkata kencang tak peduli orang-orang akan mendengar, membuat Taeyong menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku minta maaf jika aku tak sengaja menyakitimu, _hyung_ " Jaehyun memelankan suaranya.

Taeyong berbalik, menatap mata Jaehyun. "Kau tidak salah, Jaehyun. Kau tak perlu minta maaf. Dan aku tak menghindar darimu, hanya saja aku sangat sibuk"

"Bohong! Kau bohong, _hyung_. Jelas sekali kau sedang menghindar dariku. Kenapa? Kenapa, _hyung_? Jaehyun berkata terdengar frustasi dan bingung. "Apa kau sudah tak ingin berteman lagi denganku, _hyung_? Sudah tak ingin menganggapku sebagai adikmu lagi?"

"Jaehyun"

"Mungkin kau sudah bosan denganku, _hyung_. Sudah bosan selalu bersamaku" ucap Jaehyun sedikit kecewa dan sedih. "Aku memang selalu merepotkanmu. Selalu memintamu untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Selalu memintamu mencatat catatan pelajaranku. Selalu memintamu untuk menungguku latihan basket. Kau sebenarnya tidak mau tapi kau terpaksa kan, _hyung_?"

Taeyong menggeleng, ia tau itu tidak benar. Taeyong dengan senang hati melakukannya.

' _Hyung_ , jika selama aku bersamamu aku hanya merepotkanmu aku minta maaf" ucap Jaehyun lirih matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Aku bodoh sekali tak mengetahui itu" ucap Jaehyun kecewa pada diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak pernah menyakitiku, Jaehyun. Kau tak pernah merepotkanku. Kau tak pernah berbuat salah. Dan aku juga tidak marah padamu" ucap Taeyong jujur.

"Jika aku tak pernah berbuat salah dan kau tak marah padaku, lalu kenapa kau menghindar dariku, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun tak mengerti.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak menghindar darimu, Jaehyun. Aku sibuk" ucap Taeyong berbohong.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, _hyung_. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Dan aku tau tugas-tugasmu itu hanya alasan untukmu menghindar dariku. Iya kan, _hyung_? Katakan _hyung_ , kenapa kau menghindar dariku?

Taeyong terdiam. Jaehyun benar, tugas-tugas itu hanya alasan dirinya menghindari Jaehyun. Dan sekarang Jaehyun tau. Ia tak tau jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan. Apa ia katakan saja yang sesungguhnya? Sesungguhnya tentang perasaannya?.

"Kita tidak bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi, Jaehyun. Aku tak bisa menganggapmu sebagai adikku lagi" akhirnya Taeyong berkata, lirih, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Jaehyun bingung, apa yang sedang dibicarakan Taeyong. Kenapa mereka tak bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi? Kenapa Taeyong tak mau menganggap ia sebagai adiknya lagi?

"Kau tak ingin bersama-sama denganku lagi, _hyung_? Tak bisa menganggapku sebagai adikmu lagi? Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun pelan. Lama tak ada jawaban dari Taeyong. "KENAPA, _HYUNG_?" Jaehyun kembali bertanya dengan nada kecewa dan marah.

Taeyong menutup matanya, air matanya sudah jatuh, mengalir dipipinya. "Aku... Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Jaehyun" Taeyong berkata sangat lirih. Membuka matanya, menatap Jaehyun dan berkata sekali lagi "Karena aku mencintaimu"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong tak percaya. Tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Taeyong bilang dia mencintainya. Tidak!

 _Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin Taeyong jatuh cinta padanya._

* * *

Mereka tak pernah berbicara lagi setelah peristiwa siang itu. Taeyong sangat sedih, tentu saja. Karena apa yang ia takutkan kini terjadi. ' _Jaehyun membencinya setelah tau perasaannya'_. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hanya bisa menangis setiap malam. Menyesali hubungan baiknya sejak kecil dengan Jaehyun harus berakhir seperti ini.

Keluarga dan teman-teman Taeyong tak bertanya banyak ketika melihat perubahan Taeyong. Taeyong yang dulu selalu ceria kini selalu muram. Setiap pagi matanya selalu sembab sehabis menangis semalaman. Namun bukannya mereka tidak tau masalah yang terjadi. Hanya saja mereka tau. Taeyong dan Jaehyun cukup dewasa untuk menyelesaikan masalah keduanya tanpa harus mereka ikut campur.

Taeyong sedang berada di kantin saat ia melihat Jaehyun bersama teman-temannya memasuki kantin. Menduduki bangku yang cukup jauh darinya. Melihat Jaehyun dengan sedih dari kejauhan. Taeyong tau bahwa Jaehyun mengetahui ia juga berada di kantin. Karena mata mereka sempat bertemu sebelum Jaehyun membuang pandangan ke tempat lain. Membuat Taeyong bertambah sedih dan kecewa.

Jaehyun pun sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dari Taeyong. Hatinya juga sangat sedih. Tak pernah menyangka ia dan Taeyong akan menjadi seperti ini. Ia tak tau dirinya membenci Taeyong atau tidak. Hanya saja ia harus menjauh dari Taeyong untuk sementara sampai pikirannya tenang. Dan menjauh dari Taeyong bukan perkara mudah. Saat tidak sengaja melihat Taeyong, terkadang pikirannya berkata untuk menjauh namun hatinya berkata lain. Ingin sekali Jaehyun menemui Taeyong. Memeluknya karena ia tau Taeyong tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia tidak bisa, pikirannya menolak.

Dua minggu sudah mereka tak saling bicara. Taeyong masih sedih. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tegar. Ini demi ujian kelulusannya yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Tak mau masalahnya dengan Jaehyun mengganggu belajarnya, Taeyong berusaha melupakannya. Meski itu sangat sulit sekali. Taeyong tak akan bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Jaehyun. Tak akan bisa. Namun Taeyong tetap berusaha, menyimpan semua barang-barang yang akan mengingatkannya pada Jaehyun. Menghapus semua foto-foto kebersamaan mereka. Menyimpannya hanya di memorynya saja.

Jaehyun hendak pulang setelah selesai latihan basket ketika melihat Taeyong bersama Johnny dan Hansol teman sekelasnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Taeyong sedang berbincang-bincang. Sesekali Taeyong sedikit tertawa, mungkin Johnny memberinya lelucon. Suara tawa yang sangat Jaehyun rindukan. Iya, ia sangat merindukan tawa itu. Seharusnya ia yang membuat Taeyong tertawa seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan, bukan orang lain. Jaehyun merindukan tawa itu. Jaehyun merindukan Taeyong.

Jaehyun membuka jendela kamarnya, yang kemarin-kemarin tertutup. Menatap jendela kamar Taeyong yang juga tertutup rapat. Memainkan handphone ditangannya. Menekan tombol kontak dan mencari nama Taeyong disana. Jaehyun hendak menghubungi Taeyong. Terdengar nada dering ditelinganya. Handphone Taeyong aktif, tapi Taeyong tidak mengangkatnya. _Ini baru pukul 9 malam tak mungkin Taeyong sudah tidur,_ pikirnya. Jaehyun mencoba sekali lagi. Cukup lama Jaehyun menunggu, akhirnya terdengar suara diseberang sana.

" _Hallo_..." Taeyong menjawab.

" _Hyung_ , kau belum tidurkan? Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Jaehyun ragu-ragu.

" _Belum, aku belum tidur_ " jawab Taeyong.

"Aku sedang di jendela sekarang, apa kau bisa ke jendela juga? Tapi tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau _hyung_ , aku hanya..."

" _Tunggu sebentar_ " Taeyong langsung menjawab, memotong perkataan Jaehyun. Dan tak lama Taeyong pun membuka jendela kamarnya, dan melihat Jaehyun disana.

"Kau sedang apa, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun memandang wajah Taeyong.

" _Mengerjakan tugasku"_ jawab Taeyong yang juga memandang Jaehyun.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Jaehyun bertanya lagi.

" _Tidak, aku sudah hampir selesai_ " jawab Taeyong.

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin bicara denganmu. Tapi tidak ditelfon. Aku ingin bicara langsung denganmu, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Taeyong sedikit ragu-ragu. Terakhir mereka bicara malah membuat hubungan mereka jauh.

" _Hyung_?" Jaehyun berkata lagi karena Taeyong tak menjawab. Matanya menatap mata Taeyong dari jarak antara kamar mereka.

Taeyong tak menjawab, masih ragu-ragu namun ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Mereka duduk di bangku panjang di halaman samping rumah Taeyong. Taeyong duduk ujung bangku dan Jaehyun di ujung satunya, diam. Sedikit ada kecanggungan diantara mereka. Meski Jaehyun yang mengajak mereka bicara tapi ia bingung harus bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

"Jaehyun..." Taeyong mulai bicara karena Jaehyun tak kunjung bicara. "Aku minta maaf" Taeyong berkata lagi. Ia menundukan kepala, tak berani melihat Jaehyun.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun, melihat Taeyong.

"Aku tau aku yang bersalah disini. Aku yang menyebabkan masalah ini muncul, aku yang menyebabkan jarak diantara kita. Karena aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan perasaanku. Tapi aku malah membiarkan perasaan cinta ini tumbuh. Seharusnya aku tetap menyayangimu sebagai sahabatku, menyayangimu hanya sebagai adikku. Maafkan aku, Jaehyun" Taeyong berkata menahan tangis. Hatinya kembali sakit. "Kau boleh membenciku, Jaehyun. Kau boleh marah padaku. Aku pantas menerimanya" ucap Taeyong. Suaranya bergetar sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Seharusnya aku membencimu. Seharusnya aku marah padamu. Atau mungkin jika perlu, seharusnya aku pergi dari sini, agar aku tak lagi bertemu denganmu" Jaehyun berkata pelan mencoba untuk tenang. "Seharusnya aku pergi jauh, agar aku bisa melupakanmu. Menghilangkan seluruh ingatan bahwa aku pernah mengenalmu. Dan menganggapmu tak pernah ada, _hyung_ " Jaehyun menambahkan. Kata-kata Jaehyun membuat Taeyong menangis. Air matanya deras mengalir. Ia tak menyangka Jaehyun akan mengatakan itu. _Menganggap dirinya tidak pernah ada._

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku tak akan pernah melakukan semua itu. Aku tak akan pernah membencimu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah pergi jauh darimu karena aku tidak bisa. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat kau dekat dengan orang lain, tapi tidak dekat denganku. Hatiku juga sakit kau tertawa untuk orang lain bukan untukku, _hyung"_ Jaehyun berkata sedih, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia pun berdiri, mendekati Taeyong, menarik tangan Taeyong dan membawa Taeyong kedalam dekapannya. "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_! Aku tak bisa jauh lagi darimu. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama seperti dulu lagi. Aku tak bisa hidup jika tanpamu, _hyung_!" Jaehyun berkata sambil memeluk Taeyong erat. Lalu ia berkata lagi "Aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kembalilah padaku, _hyung_ ".

Taeyong tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Namun ia membalas pelukan Jaehyun. "Apa aku tak salah mendengar, Jae. Kau mencintaiku?"

Jaehyun melepas pelukannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Taeyong. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Taeyong yang membasahi pipinya dengan lembut. "Iya _hyung_ , aku mencintaimu. Aku baru menyadarinya setelah kau jauh dariku. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu, _hyung_ ".

Taeyong senang sekali mendengarnya. Jaehyun mencintainya dan membutuhkannya. Itu yang Taeyong harapkan sejak dulu. "Kau tau aku tak pergi kemanapun, Jae. Aku selalu disini" Taeyong berkata, air matanya kembali mengalir. Namun kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Taeyong sedang menghapus air matanya ketika tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendekap tubuhnya. Mengangkat dagu Taeyong dengan tangan kanannya. Mencium bibir Taeyong lembut. Ini adalah ciuman pertama Taeyong, ciuman yang dulu hanya ada dalam angannya. Begitu juga Jaehyun, Taeyong adalah orang pertama yang diciumnya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling tersenyum. Setelah melepas ciuman mereka. Namun tak melepas kening mereka yang saling bersentuhan. Mereka bahagia, sangat bahagia. Akhirnya mereka kembali bersama seperti dulu. Bedanya kalau dulu mereka bersama sebagai sahabat. Kini mereka bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyung".

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jaehyun. Sangat".

 **END**

* * *

Fiuhh.. Akhirnyaa.. Chapter yang lumayan panjang dan melelahkan.. /langsung kompres jari-jari/ Hihihihi... #lebaay _

Gimana ceritanya? Pada sedih ga? Aku aja yang nulis sampe ngabisin tissue sekotak.. Hehehe.. Bo'ong deng.. ^^v Tapi yang penting akhirnya happy ending kan.. Yeay.. \^^/

Jangan lupa ngereview yaa.. Thx.. See you next at JAEYONG's LOVE STORY.. (^^)


End file.
